


Pellucid & Bland

by dahkkun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, F/F, Into the Woods - Freeform, Klutz, Soul-Eater!Yubin, Survivor!Yoohyeon, Werewolf!Siyeon, a bit rushed sorry about that, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahkkun/pseuds/dahkkun
Summary: In any apocalyptic verse, it is most certain that all human beings surviving in what's left of the ruined planet, has more than tainted their souls for themselves' sake. Stumbling - literally - upon an unconscious lady out in the woods may have turned that belief upside down, especially for Yubin.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2yoo Fic Fest 2019





	Pellucid & Bland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsungpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungpoet/gifts).



> Prompt: Marshmallows
> 
> okay, i know yall gonna be wilding me about this at the beginning because how the heck is this connected to the prompt?  
> I am so sorry for my not-so creative mind, but recently i have been into reading apocalyptic fanfics and mayhaps this all have been loosely inspired by a netflix series named She-ra (watch it) and suddenly this came to be. Tada
> 
> hope you enjoy this?  
> sorry in advance for the one who made and gave the prompt, i blew my chance for making a decent fic for u *insert noises*

_Hearts. Souls. Bloodshed._

The fire crackling against air wasn’t helping Yoohyeon feel warmth to circulate her frozen vessels. She clenches and unclenches with her might, but the heat wasn’t as effective as she thought it would be once it lightens with the use of her survival instincts – considering it, at least. Glancing left through right, the darkness isn’t also helping with how undeniably freezing it gets every dropping second. The light from the fireplace was a poor plan but Yoohyeon still thinks that this was still all better than being eaten by wild bears or stumbling upon a cliff out of nowhere. Or worse, cannibals; is there such a thing?

She bore her eyes at the growing spark, shorting and longing depending on winds way. Following the thick-dark smoke it comes with, she blinks and enrapturing her vision with the glowing stars illuminating what’s left of the world.

Yoohyeon doesn’t want to admit it, but knowing that the whole place is in ruins – it has been for who knows how long – and barely there is anything else, it scares her. She was frightened, and doesn’t want to know truths that could break her last vital of sanity that’s remaining within her auto-piloted brain. The switch she doesn’t want to click nor a decision wanted to be placed upon options. She doesn’t want to think about it too much. Yoohyeon doesn’t want to at all. At least, not yet when she’s still unstable and unwilling to also do. Not yet. Gripping on to the ragged clothes wrapped around her, she breathed out a chilled whisper, shivering afterwards and pulling her knees up closer to her chest.

“What the hell am I doing here?” she mumbled out to no one. And maybe getting a response would have been her biggest miracle at that time in its fraction.

_“There was word that the people all over the world are still continuously disappearing. There is still no trace of how the phenomena is happening. The only information lingering around for the longest time are how the witnesses mention of murderers – correlated as reapers as others call it – collecting the souls that have no significance here on earth – “_

_“This isn’t some fiction shit, Euntae, what kind of rumors even are those?”_

_“They are called rumors for a damn reason”_

_“Moving on to a more serious note, it’s been five years since the first outbreak of missing people had been an issue and up to this point, we don’t even know if there are people listening to our station. We tried getting any means of communication from any civilians, authorities, or even any foreigners that could help us figure out everything and why is it occurring and targeting us humans?_

_It’s hard to say that everything is just a dream._

_I just hope it is. Or maybe in our next life, this won’t happen again.”_

It was the same almost every single day, weeks, months and years passing. Yoohyeon listened to the radio absentmindedly, followed by a yawn with tired eyes and ears. She didn’t get to sleep again as usual, she isn’t surprised anymore honestly. Being thrown into this kind of situation wasn’t in everyone’s expectation, all the success they’ve crawled out was now plain dust and trivial fantasies, no one bothers to even dream at all. Surviving is the only best bet all can agree on. No illusions; just painful, tormenting and frightening reality. In one of her scavenging’s, she managed to find a radio that thankfully recharges with solar power, so running out of batteries will not be her concern for now, but food is.

Looking at her backpack beside her with its scratches and struggles, she thought that she can still survive another three days within the woods, but she was – once again – mistaken. Grumbling under her breath, she remembered that she gave a portion to one of her traders in exchange for pieces of gold. Yoohyeon sighed at the memory, it’ll have to do. She can buy weapons and other helpful things in the black market, it’s still beneficial at some point. She just hopes that there would be another abandoned building, house, or any shelter at all to find other resources again along the path she’s taking (if this is even a path at all).

While deep in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that she was losing signal as statics began erupting from the device’s speakers. Yoohyeon cringed with annoyance before shutting it off, then leaning against the bark of the tree. It was still unbelievable that the station was still alive, trying to give information and updates about the condition and whereabouts of the world or the nation, sometimes the cities but mostly about the compounds and sanctuaries that are still standing for anyone who’s listening to go there for safety. She could join those people that are safe behind walls and maybe having an infinite amount supply of food and necessities. Of course, if you want to join them, one must go on a mission that hunts, loots, analyzes, rescues, and a whole lot more on those categories in exchange for living with them. You could say that these things can be a piece of cake as you follow elite members out in the open and underneath obstacles, but once you do, a huge percentage amongst you will never come back. Yoohyeon knew, as she has been them once. Losing comrades took a huge toll on the latter, proceeding on hating herself for being weak and naïve.

And for being too optimistic that everything was going to be alright.

She underestimated how these deaths occur, how randomly it can kill you instantly and painlessly. It terrified her. Not only because of how fast it degenerates one’s number, but also how they can’t even tell where or who was the culprit during the scene.

Her mind was running through back the memory lane, brief and agonizing flashes invaded her mind like a parasite. She can feel her heart beating relentlessly, skin crawling and eyes blurring her surroundings.

_“Yoohyeon! Run!”_

_And there it was again._

_The rage of the winds crashing and cutting through their squad as they take cover. Holding onto roots and anything stable to keep themselves grounded. Yoohyeon can’t focus on what was happening during that moment, but all she can remember were the stings in her eyes, the ache resonating in her body, head pounding in pain and her ears deafen by the shouts of her team and the caliginous climate._

Suddenly a wave of nauseousness caught up to her throat, the breeze making the hair on her skin stand up in a state of panic. Yoohyeon clamped her mouth shut, hoping the bile rising would subside because she doesn’t have any medicine to calm down her nerves. _Shit._

After heaving huge amounts of air for at least a solid five minutes, Yoohyeon then decided to call it a day. She doesn’t want to speak with herself, isolated while her gears are creating _“ if”_ scenarios in her. Regrets are indeed inevitable, change as well, but nothing can ever compare to the loss she gained when she went out that unfaithful night; high ambitions that always hiked up the tallest mountain of challenges, which only they would delude themselves, foolish humans like them can only wander about it in their dome of enslavement and power.

Underneath the tall and shady trees, whilst above them are the stars, Yoohyeon wonders when will the last remnants of their planet will still strive standing. All she knows is that humans are on the brink of extinction, and the thought of being the last one surviving (could be the wildest imagination in her life) can either be her greatest achievement or her ultimate fear. Just the thought of isolation isn’t her favorite scenario nor is surviving among the dead really a praise worth of applause.

“Just! - ” Yoohyeon shouted to no one in particular, eyes shut closed and palms covering ears with force. Her knees were cooped up and there really wasn’t anything else but her, her essentials and the wind. Taking a long inhalation, “Just, try and get some sleep Yoohyeonnie. You’ve been awake for more than three days and literally five minutes ago you were complaining how exhausted you are” Yoohyeon scolded herself, vision fixated on the grained ground and feet covered with boots were trembling beneath.

Seeping air through nose, she let her head rest on her make-shift pillow (using her humungous bag pack) and wrapped herself with her blanket. She puts out the fire shortly and let her position take advantage of the vast night sky that was splayed across the earth. Stars almost embedding itself with the black universe and galaxies alike, and nothing was more breath taking than letting all the realization of her current planet dying every minute - every second that ticks, like how their lives are coming in close with every beat that drums in her ribcage – take her sole attention. It was definitely loud, but it was just a reminder of how also she was getting closer and closer to her so-called _destiny_ , they say.

Even if there was a way to undo all of this, perhaps that would be hilarious to think about; but the thought of being comfortable on a _real_ bed and a shelter to settle herself with the rest of her life, is something she shoves in her fantasy banks.

With a tired medium and mentality, Yoohyeon finally let her aching muscles relax and breathed properly this time.

And maybe that was the most rest she got ever since landing here.

There was a long pause, before a crunch of a twig woke Yoohyeon immediately.

“Maybe I should’ve thought about setting up a tree house even just for the night” Yoohyeon thought outloud, maybe wishing to see anyone familiar could subside this feeling of anxiety, which is unlikely. Impossible, in fact. She blinked twice, turning to her right and let the darkness crept in her mind briefly before breaking contact and stared above once again.

_Breathe, Yoohyeon. You just need to breathe._

_Let go._

_Let go of your fears and worries._

_Retire for the night; not only with your eyes, but also your mind._

It’s not like Yoohyeon have any choice anyway. So, she chanted a short mantra to lull herself to sleep.

And finally, she did.

* * *

Yubin shouldn’t meddle with matters she isn’t a part of in the first place, but maybe this could be a portion of that change and purpose she’s looking for; also probably the best time to redeem all the mishaps she has made. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she knew that she has fucked up once again. Trying to change, is hard. Especially if you grew up not trusting strangers that comes in to your household. A mansion set in the woods and separated from the contaminated cities and towns in Yubin’s case. 

The dark clouds were shrouding the moon’s light, dimming the crimson red dripping down from the other person’s body. Yubin plopped down on her sofa, staring at nothing as she was deep in her thoughts. Once again, another survivor got into her home and as those clichés goes, if an individual tries to outlive the massacres of this planet, seeing and stealing goods and luxuries can be their only chance. Too bad for them, Yubin’s concern isn’t only the things they take from her mansion.

“When will you humans ever learn…” Yubin uttered to herself, cleaning her dagger with a swipe of a clean cloth. She threw the fabric at the corpse of the man and proceeded to walk near a lamp that’s attached to a wall nearby the door. Turning the lamp sideway with a soft click, the switch triggered a chute as it opened underneath the body and disappeared into the abyss.

“That’s the second one for today. I really hope that no disgusting men are going into the mansion again… I really need souls to feed on” Yubin told herself, then thinking of all of the bodies she just killed so far this week contained of only of men; meaning Siyeon gets to dismember and have her own feast while Yubin – who literally kills the intruders and does all the work – gets to starve for almost a month now for no women are exactly coming into the woods and through their shared shelter. Oh, and did she mention that she can only feed on women’s souls? Yeah, quite the bummer but also an exquisite downfall.

“She’s a wolf of all beings and I don’t get why the heck she cowers and snarls at the moon so much whenever it reaches the peak” She grumbled, releasing all her frustrations by shrugging any minimal dirt from her coat and dusting off her hands cased with gloves.

Hours later, however, Yubin’s patience was indeed paid off. Somehow.

* * *

It was noon when Yoohyeon’s stomach was grumbling with immense hunger. She knew it had come to this, but she hated the fact that it has to be now; where she’s literally in the middle of the woods with no appropriate weapon for hunting other than her bottle of pepper spray and a machete that’s being used to cut down any lingering and obnoxious vines and twigs hanging above – this is why sometimes she curses her own height that lets her head get in contact with dangling nature.

Feeling the exhaustion catching up to her, she decided to rest near the tree beside her and placed down her backpack. Grabbing her flask, she emptied its contents for her parched throat was having none of the preservation now that she had been walking on the same path for the past 4 hours and there seemed to be no one alive nor is she a bit near to any kind of food out here. Unless she can suck it up and eat leafy things – which at the moment she can’t – but then again, she doesn’t know the specific ones that she can consume. Others may have poison in it, and Yoohyeon doesn’t want to leave existence just yet. _To whom and what is she living for anyways in the first place? Is it just the formality of surviving because it’s the best option she has right now? Or is it because she still hopes that everything could be just a dream and maybe if she gets to finish the main objective of this weird simulation, if her body and mind wills it, she can then possibly, conceivably and finally have her peace._

Yeah, that could be her stupidest thought yet. But can you blame her?

She groaned at herself, finishing the remnants of her fluids. She needed to find some lake nearby, or any body of water, really. She had the option to choose a city, the highway, towns, and maybe even the secured districts of where she was, but she heard that open roads and tinges of asphalt attracts the unknown life taker and Yoohyeon thought that this would be the best place to navigate through to get to the other side of the sector. _Or it’s dangerous to be near with other people because they will prioritize themselves than others._ She also heard that the HF Shelter was a good place to stay while she can also gather data along the way that can be beneficial, and could may be revolutionary in this wretched world they live in.

Yoohyeon breathed out steadily, “Damn, I should’ve studied more about botany, especially if I knew I’ll be ending up in an environment like this” She huffed after about two proper respirations. Another growl reached her, and she was starting to get lightheaded with everything. Yoohyeon bit her lip, suppressing the urge to grab the plant beside her and devour its every fiber. Okay, that might’ve sounded exaggerated, but Yoohyeon does emphasize her famished self that way. Slapping herself to shape, she began rambling, “Yoohyeon, get yourself together. You just have to find some place to crash for a few days in the middle of the woods, which seems unlikely since I’ve been walking for hours now but hey! That’s life! You know you just need to be positive! Get your optimistic ass off the ground now! Time to ignore the hunger, let’s go!”

Shortly after that tiny encouragement, she hauled herself to move forward. The heavy clouds above did indicate a storm coming soon, and it was best to find someplace to stay. Even a cave can suffice.

Every step Yoohyeon takes, was getting increasingly leaden, and skipping two meals was definitely not the right choice.

Her fatigue doubled when she accidentally tripped on an idling root and stumbled down the ramp towards the lower ground of the forest. She rolled through bushes, mud and little rocks that caused her to gain scratches and adding dirt to her haggard clothes.

_Oof!_

Hitting the end, Yoohyeon groaned in pain. She can feel vitals dripping from her head and bones mildly crushed. _Ah shit._

Oh, and did she mention right after she landed on stable ground she also blacked out? A misfortune, again.

Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, before she fainted, a deep voice lulled her to slumber.

_“Look at what we have here”_

* * *

Siyeon yawned when she went out of hiding from the depths of her lair. She hated the moon, but she loathed the sun more so being out in the open with the day gone was the only time she can roam around the mansion as much as she liked. Being fed with feasts these consecutive weeks had been a blessing to her but also a curse to her diet for she needs to control the amount of flesh she intakes. Sure, the meaty ones were delicious and scrumptious, but the fats within were quite the lot. She needed to tone down its flavor because other than her cholesterol being a victim in her meals, the amount of excess was also a hindrance to her system. Well, she can’t be too picky as well because of how the world’s state is already shitty as it is – and Siyeon thought things couldn’t get any worse than being ruled by corrupted individuals but the universe proved her wrong with her only source of energy on the brink of extinction (as well as her own kind) – so her food was greatly affected. Good thing Yubin was kind enough to let her in and settle herself comfortably within her shelter.

Unfortunately, though, with Yubin as a rare, one of a kind, soul eater (who surprisingly only feeds on women’s souls) having a hard time getting food for the past month, Siyeon knew she needed to do something to help her friend. If hunting humans are the only thing, she was good at, then she will use this ability to maybe find a wandering woman deep in the woods (avoiding safety and would rather take the dangerous and lonesome woods because there were people taking advantage of each other). Okay, maybe it seems unlikely for someone to walk around the woods, but it was better than taking no chances at all.

Reaching for the front door’s knob, Siyeon bid a loud farewell, saying that she’ll take stroll near the area and would return before sunrise.

“There’s got to be some unconscious lady here somewhere” Siyeon mumbled to herself, sniffing into the air to maybe find a roaming human.

Limbs on fours, Siyeon sauntered around, her eyes glinting with copper as she surveys her surroundings and stifling a but when she heard rustlings from bushes.

An hour passed by and Siyeon swears she wants to bite someone for she cannot stand another minute passing by the same zone over and over.

“Can’t just anyone show up or something? I know I shouldn’t be the one complaining but repaying Yubin with food is much better than being her servant in exchange for safety” Siyeon whispered to herself, leaping branch to branch as she looks down on open areas so she can have a great view on any one who could be walking on it.

She was surprised, however, when Siyeon heard a yelp, some _thing_ scraping on ground and a loud that was hear by her sensitive ears. _What was that?_

She jumped from her tree and kept on moving forward by hopping from branch to another as she closes in on her target.

Seeing that there was indeed a person lying flat face on the ground, she took this opportunity to grab a precautionary sniff before circling the unconscious.

“Look at what we have here” She manage to chuckle to herself while turning over the body, she was surprised to smell a scentless aura exuding out. _Well this is weird_.

Siyeon blinked twice and inhaled nearer. Her nose could be making fun of her, but after proving herself wrong, she was still baffled at how this person’s scent was too bland. Too prude, stink-less nor refined, it was just plain ol’ nothing. Like intaking air but not the oxygen.

And this was her ever first encounter with an odorless being.

Maybe she was taking good shower and regular hygienic supplies; in this apocalyptic and almost dead world? Utterly impossible. Though none of that was Siyeon’s concern in the first place.

Thinking that, well, _thinking_ , is going nowhere for the part-wolf part-human, she decided to just bring in the human for food’s sake. Shifting into her wolf form, she placed the lass at her back gently and her jaws grabbing for its huge bag, then dashing off from their area.

* * *

“So, you’re telling me, you found a knocked out lady out in the woods in the dark with your nose and now you brought her in to the mansion so I can consume her soul all because you _assume_ that I’m going to need something in exchange for you living under my house? And like, what money or service? Oh my god Siyeon this isn’t the same money hungry planet we’re living in anymore” Yubin slapped her forehead with a shaken palm. She was _so_ damn famished, and this situation is adding to her migraine that has been going on since the second week she hadn’t eaten any soul. Like, who would in the right mind bring a stranger, who’s not even conscious, when she had been the one driving these humans out of her house in the first place? Probably Siyeon up to now.

“But just like I said, you are already suffering from taking care of an entity like me – under your house nonetheless, plus giving me food for _free_ – and the proper way to show you my gratitude is bringing food back to you! Fresh from the ground, not even kidnapped, a woman, and let me even add: _Alive_. More of the reason to celebrate so you will not give me that disappointed look of yours when during that time you encountered a woman’s dead body inside a man’s huge duffle bag when we both thought you’re going to have your meal that certain night”

“I also told you that the man was dangerous too. I sensed the dead woman’s body even before you, so I wasn’t surprised at all. And can we not speak of this again?” Yubin immediately inserted, shooting Siyeon a brief glare before tucking in bed the sleeping individual to one of their guest rooms. She just finished tending to the person’s wounds and wrapped bandages around the head to prevent any more bleeding – based on how human conditions work.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’ll take it that you’re grateful as you are literally taking care of your victim now,” Siyeon replied, intentionally ignoring Yubin’s _I didn’t even –_ and began walking out of the room, “so I will be taking this as my worthy leave! Enjoy your snack? Collation? Dinner? I don’t even know when the last time you ate but you get what I mean, farewell~!” A boisterous laugh resonated and was shut down when the door met its arch.

Yubin sighed, telling herself that this is all going to past away and this will not be the cause of her outrage. Her last straw before going on a rampage for not eating anything for the month.

Shaking her head mildly, she glanced at their unknown and uninvited guest.

She took note of the woman’s accented and gorgeous figure. Despite the thick layer of clothes – and stripping off the jackets and paddings for the temperature within the mansion isn’t low – Yubin can see through the fabrics (not literally, she is not a damn pervert if ever that thought crosses yours; _Yubin chastised herself and is also looking at you right now_ ) and the definitive outlook of a woman just by passing with her eyes. As a soul eater (it’s an ugly name, but devourer sounds way too vulgar for her taste), her vision’s deliberately different from any other creature alive. With the ability to foresee the intentions, its values and morals that a human hold, it was quite the sight whenever it runs into an extremely tainted one. When one is so, the aura it manages to hue out was of a dark and luscious color of shivering red. She was told that a soul as twisted as Satan’s brings out the color of obsidian, it engulfs any light that passes and could even swallow Yubin if she’s not too careful in getting pulled by its demise with God’s mortals.

Averting her eyes towards the guest’s face, she was awed and completely enchanted with its peaceful appearance. Yubin was indeed captivated; how the person’s ashen hair on her forehead would sway slightly together with the wind, how her eyelids sometimes rise and falls whenever and how her lips would mumble and would lift that grabs Yubin’s enthrallment (and in which no way will she admit this to Siyeon).

Yubin had to look away so she can finally have the momentum to go out of the room.

* * *

When Yubin came back to the room, she found the young woman awake. She was sitting as if in a trance and perception focused on the wall at the other end of the bed. Yubin tapped her knuckle on the door, letting her presence be known as she proceeded to ask, “May I come in?”

The lady nodded hesitantly, fingers were holding on the edge of the comforters as Yubin settled her tray of snacks beside the table.

“You might be wondering how you ended up here” She slowly started, hands underneath the gloves were itching to touch the maiden because of how tempting the purity of her soul was made of but suppressed the urges to do so. She let her gaze connect and added a small smile, “but I think it would be better if you have a little dinner first before you ask any questions, alright?”

Yubin then grabbed for napkins that were neatly placed on the tray before bowing down slowly, “May I?” The woman was uncertain with what is happening right now, but she still nodded and let Yubin place the first napkin on her lap then hovering closer to place the other napkin that would overlap on her chest. As Yubin was tying the cloth, she can smell a mix of jasmine and earth but when it comes to her soul-hybrid sense, she emits the scent of nothingness, but that didn’t bother her as she can feel a heat creeping up her cheeks that mostly took of her concentration. She retracks, finally placing the tray on the guest’s lap and smiled at her reaction.

“I-Is this chicken curry, hot chocolate and m-marshmallows?! I’m not dreaming, am I? Holy cow this is amazing and I’m not even tasting it yet”

“Dig in” Yubin casually added, giggling once again when the lady replied curtly with a _“Don’t mind if I do”._

“Shankyushomoch,” she swallowed, “I’m Yoohyeon, by the way” before allowing herself to scoop in another hearty mouthful.

“Yubin, the owner of this house” Yubin tilted her head a bit to give and gain acknowledgement and sat down beside Yoohyeon on the chair stationed near her.

After filling up her stomach with the main course, Yoohyeon was now chewing, almost dawdling, trying to salvage the sweetness of her marshmallow as she double dipped it on the chocolate provided. She lets out a sound of satisfaction, continuously thanking Yubin as well whenever the fluffy dessert enters her mouth.

“Uhm, Yoohyeon-ssi, if you don’t mind me asking,” A hum coming from Yoohyeon lets Yubin continue, “may I know as to where you’re from and how did you end up fainting in the middle of the woods? In the dark too”

Yoohyeon lets out a measly chuckle, “I-It’s a funny story actually…I stumbled on an overgrown root and found my way down the hill and, yeah that’s basically it”

The epicure laughed lightly as well, gathering all the empty utensils and placed them neatly on the tray again and sets it down on the small table beside the mattress, “I’ve already took care of your minor wounds and your nutrient consummation, so I guess that sums up our evening for now” Yubin stated, sitting promptly on the chair and smiled.

“Thank you so much for taking care of a stranger like me. It felt as though I am indebted to you and I would be glad if there is anything I can pay you back with – ”

“Oh, there’s no need. Besides, it wasn’t me who saw or saved you”

“Really? Then who?”

Yubin faltered for a short moment and answered, “A friend of mine did and brought you here since she didn’t have any space left for you to recover in”

“Hmm, yeah that does make sense. Nevertheless, you did tend to my injuries and all, so the offer still stands” Yoohyeon grinned, missing the way Yubin’s heart jump at breath catching itself ever so still.

“I’ll think about it” Yubin then stood up, placing both of her hands on Yoohyeon’s shoulders and settled her on the cushions, “but for now, you shall take rest. You did quite make a roll down on the grassy ramp” She commented, grabbing for the metallic tray and left the room, but not without Yubin recalling how white Yoohyeon’s spirit hues were encircling her whole being. It was weird, but somehow kind of overwhelming and amazing. She hasn’t seen such purity, especially during this ruined era.

_Perhaps there really is that sole one each passing generation that exists, though I don’t believe it at first, but seeing it close really is just as gorgeous and profoundly heavenly._

All throughout the night – with Siyeon roaming around the halls and checking security – she wonders, what now.

* * *

Yubin woke up when a strong aroma reached her sensitive nose. It smelled like food, not her kind, but a human’s.

_Did someone barge in again?_

She thought, running down from her room and into the kitchen with unmatched speed.

Yubin was expecting another buffoon sneaking into her stocks but instead she was faced with Yoohyeon who’s whipping up omelets and cooking a new batch of plain rice.

“Y-Yoohyeon?”

“Oh! Yubin-ssi! I didn’t mean to wake you up. Uhhh I just thought that I would return the favor by making some breakfast this morning, but apparently you aren’t the only one living here but I only made one but uhh - I’m sorry I said too much”

“I almost jumped the shit out of her because my brain can’t get her damn scent Yubin-ah! I was scared to death because if I left a scar on her, you’ll kick me out!” Siyeon suddenly popped out of nowhere, claws on a long bone as she sips on its very fiber.

“Siyeon...” Yubin groaned. Her morning was supposed to be quieter than this.

* * *

“So…you’re telling me that she’s a wolf and you’re a soul connoisseur?”

“N-No, that’s not exactly how it is – ”

“You got it girl” Siyeon chimed in, neglecting the growing anger from Yubin.

“We normally don’t tell this to your kind, let alone to the others living outside our premises, but since Siyeon here almost clawed your face because of your undetectable scent, then I guess you’re still lucky that both of you are currently under my protection within the mansion”

“Oh? Why? If somebody else knew you’re staying here, are you all going to be their targets or something?” Yoohyeon questioned, palms wrapped around her coffee with Siyeon leaning back on her chair and Yubin eating the breakfast their guest made.

“More or less; and it also because we don’t want to get affected by the apocalypse that is sadly occurring”

“How do you guys even get to survive in a world like this?” Yoohyeon suddenly inquired, far too intrigued that there were entities like them and flashing the memories where people would laugh at her beliefs about werewolves and vampires.

“It may not look like it, but a lot of people had been here. Trying to steal luxurious accessories and other inventories that may translate to _money_. So, we take them as… hostages…”

“Cut with the crap Yubin, why can’t we just tell her that you kill them and give them to me so I can live?” Siyeon abruptly cuts in, earning a scowl from Yubin and a shocked expression that spills on Yoohyeon’s innocent face.

“Oh my _fucking_ god, Lee Siyeon. Can you just shut the fuck up for once and let me explain to Yoohyeon everything before you even fuckin try to insert yourself in conversations?!”

“You were taking too long. Besides, she was going to find out about it even if we don’t say it frankly,” Siyeon shrugged, yawning and stretching from her chair. "With all the details too" She remarked with a smug grin.

Yubin was about to end Siyeon's butt when Yoohyeon asked, “Okay, so I know now how Siyeon gets her food every single time. How do you feed on souls then?”  
  


“I-It’s complicated”

“Depends”

Siyeon and Yubin said simultaneously before Siyeon retreats by dodging Yubin’s shoe that came flying into her direction.

“Returning to our topic at hand, there are several ways for me to gain food from a person, although I look mortal, trust me when I say that I am a soul eater and would feed on souls, thus this form isn’t permanent,” Yubin sipped from her water and proceeded, “When it comes to fully devouring, I would literally swallow the human as whole” Yoohyeon shivered at the response

“But that would exterminate the woman’s existence and it would cease to exist thus I created a new method for me. I would do it hover my palm on the person’s chest and would suck the spirit, but it would take a while so an environment where I cannot be disturbed is a must; however that would also result to death, with the exception of obliterating its life completely – its history will still remain here, to be frank”

Yoohyeon just kept listening, eyes trained on the soul eater, “And lastly, the hardest and most uncomfortable procedure that even I can’t do, but it’s the most harmless way I could extract food from you”

_(Yoohyeon’s mind went, “me?”)_

Yubin stood up carefully, defining steps took place as she closed in on Yoohyeon’s frozen form. There was this tingling feeling ever since Yubin laid her eyes on Yoohyeon and it was the annoying sort-of enthralled one. Fingertips tracing the guest’s chin surprised them, but their sense of space disappeared the moment Yoohyeon was placed under an unknown spell – or is it really? – while Yubin decreases the distance between.

_Perhaps I shall demonstrate it to you._

An eating smirk graces Yubin’s lips before capturing her first meal in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Dash_Satoru
> 
> let me know what you think? lol im so sorry once again, this is all so rushed


End file.
